


Bad Desire

by John_Z



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Z/pseuds/John_Z
Summary: Bad Desire年下叛逆小狼狗攻×柔情小妈光一大欧派光，小妈文学注意。第一人称攻视角





	Bad Desire

光一是我小妈，是我爸那一堆情人里我唯一能看得下眼的，他不像其他小男孩一样婊里婊气，没有什么把戏心机勾引我爸留在家，所以也算不是特别受宠，有时候甚至一两个月都不会有人回来陪他。在我高中还没毕业那年他就来了我家，到现在也有三年了，那个老男人身边的情人换了一拨又一波，只有光一这个学不会谄媚，甚至骚不起来的小情人还留在我家里，我对他的态度很迷惑，是一种介于不屑和依赖的那种，我会忍不住想要羞辱他，却又在看到他眼里一闪而过的受伤和波澜时有种莫名其妙的心疼，这种心疼会让我产生想要靠近他的冲动。

大学假期我回到这座城市，不顾儿子死活只知道撒钱放养的老男人终于有了点良心，他在我下飞机前打了通电话来，告诉我让我回X区的家，说那里有人会照顾我。

我本不喜欢这座生我养我的城市，我对这里没有任何留念。但在我不情不愿地打开家门后，客厅里穿着围裙打扫卫生的那个人还是让我难得的悸动了一下。算了算，我大概有一年半没见过他了，啊，居然还没被那个喜新厌旧的老男人给换掉，到底说还很有本事呢。我把行李放在门口倚在鞋柜上玩味地打量着他，丝毫没有“那是我爸的小老婆，是我小妈”的辈分意识，态度甚至算得上是尖刻，光一见到我微微愣了一下，然后去洗手间洗了洗手，把手上的水珠细致地擦在围裙上后朝我走了过来，“累了吧，给你做点吃的。”

我拍掉了他拉着我行李的手，嗤笑了一声从他身边走了过去，擦肩而过时我用力撞了他一下，他被我撞的一个趔趄，伸手扶住了一旁的鞋柜。

装，他妈的一个大男人还装柔弱。明明是我故意弄了他一下，却有些生他的气。没由来的，大概是在不喜欢的地方，不喜欢的家，时隔许久的再次见面，我觉得光一都成了我最恶心的那种人。在那个老男人面前他是不是也像个柔弱体贴的女人一样，靠这些小把戏长久地住在了这里呢。

光一给我熬了碗粥，可能是把我的暴脾气理解成了长途晕机，他上楼轻轻敲了敲门，在外面等了许久。我本不打算理他，躺在床上想了想还是有点不忍心，我不耐烦地打开了们，果然看见了站在门外乖顺得不行的人。他抬头看了我一眼，似乎是捕捉到了我眼里的烦躁，识趣地垂下眼睫把粥递给了我：“都快凉了。”

“慢死了，出去。”我粗鲁地接了过来，上下打量了他一番后把还不打算走的人推出了门外，我的手触碰到他的胸口，推拒中手掌压迫胸前肌肤的柔软触感让我有一瞬间的诧异，我没忍住揉了一下，立刻听到他发出一声小兽受惊般的呜咽。操，穿着松松垮垮的家居服根本就看不出来嘛，小妈的奶还挺大，抓在手里确实有些分量。他被我弄的腿有些软，拽了拽我的衣袖下意识往后退了几步。

我反应过来后立刻松开了，嫌弃似的用手掌擦了擦裤子，低骂了句恶心。

把他撵出去后我重重摔上了门，心里却良久无法恢复平静，无名的火种埋在了心底深处，我感受到了一种前所未有的热。

老男人今晚也回来了，我看见光一坐在他身边，不怎么说话却实在是很乖。乖到被人摸腰摸屁股也不反抗，被弄得来了感觉也不想让我看出来，死死咬着嘴唇时不时心虚地看我一眼，他眼睛有点红，却不及我眼睛的万分之一。我不知道该怎样形容这种愤怒与嫉恨，尤其是没有理由的后者，我直勾勾地盯着他看，就见他越来越慌，甚至有些不安地开始轻微挣动了。响亮的巴掌声在我踢翻椅子离开客厅时刺破了空气，我转过头，看见光一正愣愣地捂着红通通的脸。他被我爸打了。

可晚上他们又在做爱，几年前我所认为的光一「骚不起来」的表面印象也在听到他的叫床声后碎成了一滩粉末。他的呻吟很奶，时断时续的哭腔不难推测出他被操的有多爽，他会呜呜嗯嗯的叫，还会发出长串上扬的颤音，床上这么浪，是个男人操一次都忘不了的吧。我靠在他们卧室的门上自慰，听着光一的呻吟，听见他哭着说别揉，又想到了白天摸到的乳房，柔软而有弹性，被人操的时候会抖起来吗……我加快了手上的动作，终于在光一急喘着气尖声哭叫时射的满手都是。

肮脏的一家人，我缓过神后喃喃自语道。

第二天那个男人走了，他得回去顾另一个家。卧室门没关，独卫里哗哗的水声持续了两个多小时还没停。光一在里面洗澡，玻璃门也没拉严，他蜷坐在浴缸里，淋浴头直对着他，身体发颤，看起来像在哭。我没管他，路过他们的卧室顺手重重关上了虚掩的门。他显然被吓了一跳，水声很快停了，不一会儿就看见他穿着睡袍走了出来。

光一的头发还很湿，被他用毛巾胡乱擦拭着。他的锁骨上有几颗鲜明的红印子，在意识到我正盯着他时不自在地拢了拢衣领。“我是叫你小奶妈还是小叔叔呢？”我故意讥讽他，走过去粗鲁地扯开被他拢好的衣领捏着他的下巴问道。

“你…、随便你。”他的睡袍直接被我拽到了肩膀下，大块遍布吻痕的肌肤暴露在了空气中。我离他很近，嘴唇几乎都要碰在了一起，光一的呼吸陡然间乱了，他垂下眼睛难堪地别过了脸。他并不比我大多少，最多也就能算得上哥哥。

“这么空虚寂寞……”我抬起手轻浮地摸上他的锁骨，捏着他下巴强迫他仰起头正面看着我。睡袍松散地卡在他肩膀处，稍再使点力就能落到地板上。我余光扫了眼他的上半身，丰满的胸部被浴袍隐约遮住，微微露出点乳沟，我把他的袍子往下扯了扯，小半边乳房便露出来了。那上面还有几颗未消退的牙印。不知不觉中我已经把他怼到了墙上，他的下巴被我捏得越来越紧，我听见了他吃痛的闷哼。“干嘛非得跟着我爸呢，把你操的离不开男人了，嗯？”我气不打一处来，把他摁在墙上咬了他脖子一口。

“你…你，松开我。”当我撩起他的睡袍摸上他大腿根的时候，光一开始慌了，他用掌心推着我的胸口，蹙起眉低喘着气斥责道。“我他妈要是不呢？”装什么装，小荡妇罢了。我继续往上摩挲，直到摸上他腿间昂扬的挺立——他没穿内裤。我又惊又气，像是所有的猜想都得到了验证，我握住他那根东西发狠地揉捏了几下，松开捏着他下巴的手直接把那条多余的睡袍给扯到了地上。

“啊、疼……”性器被我握在手里大力揉搓，光一当即软了腿倚在墙上哀叫了出来，他想夹紧腿拒绝我残忍的撸动，又被我抵着膝盖重新张开。“操，这都能硬”手里的东西变得更胀了，我抓着他的屁股狠狠给了他一巴掌，握住那根硬邦邦的东西把他逼到了卧室床上。他被我压在身下，我赤红着一双眼睛死死掐住他的脖子：“你他妈贱不贱。”

“咳呜…你，不能这样说。”他还在一板一眼地纠正我的措辞，就好像自己真是我的家属一样，好像自己下流的身体反应也都不是他的错、好像自己什么都不知道一般，睁着一双委屈到不行的眼睛，声音都因为紧张而有点发颤。要不是那一身令人血涌的情爱痕迹，我他妈都快信了这个表里不一的小荡妇。我狭促地笑了笑，把光一的手按在头顶上方，低头含住了他乳房上挺立的肉粒，我明显感觉到他猛地抖了一下，随后咬住嘴唇发出了一声细微的呜咽，他说不能这样。

“不能，有你不能的事儿？”我把膝盖抵在他腿间，单手箍住他的双腕，另一只手拢起另一边的乳房粗鲁地揉弄了起来，他的另一边被我含在嘴里，我故意发出吸吮的水声，牙齿衔住乳根磨了磨，然后张嘴含了更多进去。他被我弄得哭哼着摇头，上身左右摇动，带动着那对乳房也晃了晃，我把其中一颗吸肿了之后喘着气拉开点距离，看见光一的鼻子眼睛都红了，他羞耻地闭上了眼睛，一直求我别这样。

“不是想当小奶妈吗？喂点奶委屈你了？”

“呜呜…出不来的…”

“流不出奶有什么用？怎么，还想当我小叔叔呢？”

“伺候的了男人，伺候不了孩子？”我越说越过分，蓄在他眼里的眼泪慢慢流了出来，他轻轻摇了摇头，被我按住的双手也不怎么用力挣脱了。“我…没奶…”

“那能操吗？”我没给他回答的机会，从床头拿过润滑剂拉着他的腿就往两边开，光一被我吓了一大跳，润滑挤进体内后他立刻挣扎着想要并起双腿，我把他牢牢固定住膝盖抵着他的腿弯，手指堪称鲁莽地直接插进了他还有些红肿的穴里。早上在浴室洗了那么久，想必下面也清理的很干净，但一想到这地方不久前还被人侵犯过，我就克制不住躁郁的情绪，我并起手指在他穴里乱搅了一通，丝毫没有搭理光一慌乱无错的哭喊，他艰难地弓起身抓着我的手臂摇着头求我出去，我更用力地往深处插了插，抓着他胸前发颤的乳房狠狠揉了揉，然后残忍地把他一把推回了床褥中。

“啊啊…不能这样、你别进…呜别……我、我给你吸…给你吸……”

我插在他身体里的手指顿了顿，似是没听清他到底说了什么。“什么？”

“哈…你吸，别进来。”他瘫软在床上眼泪肆流，面色绯红地晃了晃上半身，打算把乳头送到我嘴边。“你是不是就等着我吸你奶？很爽是不是？”下面湿成了这样，还装作委曲求全的样子，我好气又好笑，心底里那股火反而烧得更旺了，我如他所愿抽出了手指，低头含住另一边的乳头狠狠嘬了几口，他将手指深深插进我的发间，不一会儿便溢出了哭泣一样的呻吟，“出不了奶怎么办？”我吸咬着他富有弹性的乳房闷笑道，“奶这么大，吸不出东西是干嘛用的？”

“你别、别说了…呜轻点…”他被我发出的啧啧水声刺激的面红耳赤，难耐的哭腔里藏满了羞耻的情绪，他抬手想要遮住自己哭红的眼睛，被我拉开后干脆呜咽着闭上了眼任凭我像小孩吃奶一样在他怀里肆意地蹂躏索取。他浑身都染上了层可爱的粉色，红肿的乳头周围也被我吸咬出一圈胀红的轮廓，我在他没了劲挣扎后还是操进了他身体里，他里面湿湿软软的，被我插到深处后立刻牢牢裹住了我，光一在我身下立马哭了，他说我无赖，不遵守规则。

到底是什么都不懂还是傻，他难不成真的以为我只是单纯缺母爱想喝奶？我架着他的腿压在床两侧，深深插入后拔出来一点又狠狠操了进去，我粗喘着气看着他晃动不止的肿胀乳房，俯身咬住红通通的肉粒哑声道：“这不是没奶吗。”

“你爸…啊…你不能…哈啊——！”我一听见那个人就气的快疯了，我按住他的两胯疯狂耸动腰身，直把他顶得紧紧抓着床单哭的快喘不上气，昂扬颤栗的阴茎以及眼前随着操干动作小幅抖动的乳房时刻刺激着我一燃就炸的神经，我把他翻了个身让他跪在床上，从后面揉抓起光一晃抖不止的乳部，他微微抬起了腰半坐在我身上，性器由此能插进更深的地方，他的敏感点很好找，没磨蹭几下就被我顶的腰身发颤，拒绝和说教也都成了尾音上扬的呻吟，前天在外偷听到的叫床声此刻正清晰地传进我耳道中，或许是我情绪浮动太大，操干比那个人要猛得多，光一几乎没有喘息的间隙只能一直张着嘴奶声奶气地叫，叫不出来后就哑哑地哭，他被我操进床单里瘫跪在床上，红肿的乳房上也多了几个鲜明的指印，我把他干射了一次，没等他射完又拽着他的脚踝拉过来继续操，可能是从来没体会过这样疯狂的性爱，光一的呻吟到后来成了我从未听过的尖细奶音，如果硬是要形容的话就像发情的母猫，尾音扫在心尖上，勾得人心里直痒。后来我差点把他操昏了，体力透支又射了那么多次，他微微张开腿瘫软在床上，已经没了并拢的意识，任由我射在里面的大量精液小汩从他外翻的穴里流了出来。

我碰他的时候他痉挛了一下，似乎是还没从余韵里缓过来，被我搂进怀里后仍在轻微抽搐。

“你干嘛非得跟着他。”我低声呢喃。

 

等他稍微恢复点神智后我把他带进浴室清洗了一番，期间一句话都没有说，他也没有。

 

“你他妈，干嘛非得跟着他。”洗完后我把他擦干净扔在了床上，重复了一遍他昏睡时自己说过的话。

“你其实不喜欢他的，对吧？”

“你，别乱说。”

“我乱说？那你他妈被我操的时候怎么一直哭着叫我的名字？”

“你让我别走，怎么不让他别走呢。”

“我高中不懂事写给你的信，还当成情书收的好好的吧？”

“我…我没有……”被我戳穿后光一瞬间红了眼眶急着解释，像是被人发现了最不想揭开的疤，他紧紧抓着被子呼吸紊乱，声音也颤颤的。

“我看见了，你藏在我床底下的东西。”全都是我高中住在这里时偶尔会塞给他的小东西，比如落叶，糖果，还有一时兴起的诗句情话，那时候我爸基本不在家，只有我俩，我会嫌弃他，又忍不住想靠近他，但他到底是我爸的人，我从来都没想过可能会和他发生什么，刚萌生的情愫就被我自己亲手给掐死了，只有光一还把这些我一直想要抹去的回忆当宝贝一样珍藏着。他为什么非要这样委屈自己。

“你想留在我身边，非得用这种膈应人的方式吗？”

“你和他在一起，会感到快乐吗？”我说着说着也有些哽咽，如果不是我回来了，他是不是会这样委曲求全过一辈子。

光一终于捂着脸哭了，他流着眼泪泣不成声。

“那我能怎么办啊…”

“我想见你啊。”他一旦离开，就再也回不来了。

 

我静静地看着他哭，藏在心底深处多年，都快麻木枯死了的情愫居然又抽丝发芽、复苏疯长了。

“你跟我走”我坐在他身边拉下他的手笨拙地给他擦着眼泪。

“我偷偷攒了很多钱，我养你。”

然后他又哭了，他说他又不是为了钱。

“他弄不死我，也别想再动你。”我其实还有点虚，被他知道自己儿子抢了情人估计是少不了一顿打，再不济断了生活费，倒不至于真的拿我怎么样。

我安抚了他一会，直到定了机票他还是有点不敢相信发生的一切，一直问我是不是在做梦。

他说这个梦好真实，都不想醒。

我说你咬我一口，然后告诉他很痛。

“我根本就还没咬”他破涕为笑。

“累了吧，先睡一觉。我保证醒来后的一切会比梦里还好。”

墙上的时钟停在了10:51。这是我在这座城市里感到最快乐的时刻。

 

这之后，我们乘了当晚的飞机，我要带他去过新的生活。

 

 


End file.
